<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little death by skeppysbbh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251606">a little death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppysbbh/pseuds/skeppysbbh'>skeppysbbh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No beta we die like lmanburg, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, im tired and depressed here take some porn, skeppy is a horny bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppysbbh/pseuds/skeppysbbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you thinking about?” </p><p>in which skeppy is horny and bad at hiding it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>g hhhhh hello again </p><p>sorry for the lack of fics,, I have 4 active WIPs atm but they’ve all been put on pause due to the fact that I got broken up with a couple days ago and have been feeling like love is dead </p><p>i promise there will be more skephalo content (some dnf too oooooh) coming soon, I’m aiming to have all my WIPs done and dusted by the end of my winter break,, we’ll see if that actually happens tho lol </p><p>Mandatory disclaimer: DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, show this fic to the CCs or their friends. If I find out they’ve seen it, this will be deleted immediately. If they state they are uncomfortable with this kind of fanfiction being written about them, this will be deleted immediately. Also, if you don’t like what I write, scroll away and move on. thank you </p><p>leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, it feeds my motivation lol </p><p>title of fic is from the song “a little death” by The Neighborhood (v good song btw) </p><p>anyways, here’s your porn :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The chill air of Seattle winter bites into Skeppy’s skin, and he hurries into the hotel lobby to escape it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he’d rather be home right now, but an old family friend was getting married, and he had been invited. It would have been rude to turn down the invitation for his own personal reasons, and so he had booked his flight, RSVPed, and made his pilgrimage to the Northwestern city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only downside: Bad couldn’t come with him. Lucy had unfortunately had some last minute medical emergency when she got into the chocolate, and Bad stayed behind to care for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had only been 10 hours since he left, and Skeppy was already missing him. It would be manageable if there wasn’t one </span>
  <em>
    <span>slight </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was horny. Really fucking horny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been all day, in fact. There had been some pretty passionate kissing before he left, and that had been all Skeppy could think about on the plane. He wasn’t hard the whole time (that would have been way worse), but sex was all he could think about. Now that he was almost free to indulge, he wanted to release the tension as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checks in as quickly as he can, giving the man at the front desk his name and information. As soon as he gets the keycard to his room, he’s jetting into the elevator and heading up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s only a few minutes later when Skeppy throws his suitcase onto the cheap-looking tan couch in the hotel room and flops onto the full-sized bed. He’s exhausted, yes, but there’s currently a bigger problem at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tanned man lets his options run through his head: masturbate by himself, watch porn, or call Bad and have some sweet sweet phone sex with him. The third option sounds delicious right about now, but it’s 11:30 PM in Seattle, so it’s almost 3 in the morning in Florida. He doesn’t want to disrupt Bad’s sleep. However, he’s not very good at getting off without some form of imagery, whether visual or auditory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Porn it is, then.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Skeppy opens his phone, goes to Safari, and creates a private window. He hasn’t had to do this in a while, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He’s typing in the website address, feeling rather lonely, when- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Incoming Call from Darryl &lt;3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers freeze, the screen displaying the decline or accept buttons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently, he’s not asleep just yet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Skeppy unbuttons his jeans and presses the accept button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy!” Bad’s voice chirps through the phone, clearly pleased. His joy is contagious, and Skeppy can’t help but smile softly at the thought of his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe.” Skeppy replies, inching his hand down his stomach. It’s a dangerous game he’s playing, but he’d be lying if it wasn’t also incredibly hot. He’s always been a bit of an adrenaline junkie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your flight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy’s hand reaches his boxers, and he teases at the waistband a bit. If he closes his eyes, he can pretend it’s Bad’s finger, tracing lines into his hipbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips, he puts his phone to the side and puts it on speaker before replying: “it was… it was good, I guess. I was thinking a lot, but uh.. otherwise it was okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad hums thoughtfully. “What were you thinking about, exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy stops moving his hands. He bites his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, Bad is clued into the fact that Skeppy may or may not have been thinking about something less than innocent. Not that that bothers him, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a palpable silence before Bad speaks again. “Were you thinking about me?” He asks. The lack of response from his boyfriend tells him all he needs to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you were thinking about continuing the activities we did before you left for the airport, huh?” Bad’s voice has dropped lower than normal, his words now rich with seductive undertones, and Skeppy does not mind it one bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger male grins at the sudden (but </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>welcome) turn this conversation has taken. They’ve done similar things to this, before they lived together, sex over video call, things like that. But they’ve never done just phone sex, and now seems like a perfect opportunity to cross that off the bucket list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy.” Bad says. “Take your shirt off for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He complies almost too eagerly, wiggling out of his shirt and flinging it across the room. Black-painted nails etch lines onto his chest, fantasizing if those hands were his lover’s instead of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air grows hotter around Skeppy as his clothes gradually come off and his breathing gets heavier. Bad, as much as he denies saying anything less than PG, is a smooth talker in the bedroom. It’s incredibly arousing to Skeppy, knowing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the only one to hear Bad say filthy things, the only one he divulges his dirty cravings and fantasies to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hear Bad exhale heavily over the line, and the soft sound of a zipper being undone doesn’t go unnoticed either. It seems he’s just as riled up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..hey Skeppy…” Bad breathes out. “Remember the night you first moved in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy flushes, cupping his bulge through his boxers before replying. “You mean when we fucked on the floor because the moving company hadn’t brought our bed yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad giggles quietly. “That night, yep.” Then his voice turns dangerous again. “Remember how desperate we both were to get our hands on each other?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy moans outright at that, the memories flashing through his mind as Bad speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bad, Bad, please just hurry up and get my shirt off!” Skeppy pleads, arms up as he attempts to wriggle out of his clothes as fast as possible. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad is laughing, but he can tell he’s just as desperate to get naked. So many late night discord calls, texts, and teasing this moment, and it’s finally here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a soft ruffling sound as Bad readjusts himself. “Remember how hard we did it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!” Skeppy cries out, hands grasping at the thin sheets covering the air mattress, trying to find something to hold onto. He’s currently getting railed so hard he can feel it in his stomach (in the best way possible), and it’s both overwhelming and making him want more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad’s face is directly above him, brown hair sticking in all directions (Skeppy has been pulling on it), sweat sliding down his brow as he keeps the rhythm of his hips fast and steady. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were both so horny,” Skeppy laughs, but it’s breathy. He bites his lip to contain a soft moan as he finally frees his cock from its fabric constraint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Start touching yourself for me, darling.” Bad commands. Skeppy spits in his hand, getting it wet before bringing it down to his cock and giving himself a few good strokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ve switched positions now, Skeppy riding Bad eagerly. His thighs flex in an almost-hypnotic rhythm as he bounces up and down on his boyfriend’s dick. Both of them are moaning good and loud now, and there’s bound to be a complaint from their neighbor at some point. The poor air mattress, which was not designed for two men engaged in passionate sexual intercourse, was surely feeling rather abused by now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy’s hand moves faster, almost on its own accord as Bad continues to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you were here right now, sweetheart. I would make you feel so good.” Bad growls, and while it’s lustful, there’s also an air of sweetness laced in his tone. It makes Skeppy remember just why Bad is so damn good in bed: he’s definitely freaky, but at the end of the day, their mutual pleasure is always his first priority. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The smaller man’s hips begin to as he grinds back onto Bad’s cock, the movement creating delicious pressure on his prostate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bad.” He whimpers out, taking one hand off of his lover’s abdomen in order to lace their fingers together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you close?” The older man whispers, his breath coming in little pleasured pants. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad, ‘m getting close…” Skeppy whines out, his hand now teasing the head of his cock, thumbing at the slit. He’s teetering on the edge, but he’d rather hold off just a bit longer so Bad can come with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad moans at this, and there’s the slick sound of him fucking up into his own hand. “One second, love, I’m… I’m almost t-there as well…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a sudden jolt as Bad flips them over. He’s now in between the shorter man’s thighs, fucking into him with renewed vigor. They’re both so close, Skeppy’s moans growing louder and louder as his prostate is stimulated again and again- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad’s hips stutter, building up to his climax, and he manages to get out: “Come for me, Skeppy…” before he tips over into his orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy doesn’t need to be told twice. He milks out his orgasm to the noise of Bad panting and whining as he comes back down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a bit, both of them taking a moment to catch their breaths and put themselves back together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..I miss you already.” Bad confesses quietly after a few minutes. His voice is longing, and it makes Skeppy’s heart ache just a little more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy rolls over onto his side and wipes himself clean with a tissue before responding. “I miss you too, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad sighs softly, and Skeppy smiles a bit at the sound of him. He’s always somewhat sleepy after a good orgasm, and it’s late for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get some sleep, Bad?” Skeppy suggests. Bad mumbles a weak protest, but it’s not long until his breathing grows deeper and slower as he falls into slumber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy sits on the call a bit longer, listening to the familiar sound of his boyfriend in the clutches of sleep. However, he can’t resist the pull of his own eyelids, and he whispers a quiet: “I love you,” before pressing the end call button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man presses his face into the pillow, face flushed and sweaty. His flight home can’t come soon enough. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well,, anyways</p><p>leave comments/kudos and tell me what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>